Magic Ring
by Felicia Ramona
Summary: Dewa berencana membalas Kyuhyun lebih dalam, dengan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, ia harus sadar, bagaimana rasaya kehilangan. Ch 2 is ready! YAOI. KYUMIN. RnR.
1. Prolog

**Magic Ring**

**.**

**.**

**Felicia Ramona**

**Sebuah prolog**

Dia adalah orang yang berbeda—satu-satunya yang diberi entah anugerah entah keistimewaan oleh Dewa. Dia berbeda… dia akan dengan mudah mengabdi kepada satu perasaan bernama cinta. Mengabdi dan selalu patuh padanya, dan dapat pula dengan mudah melepasnya jika Dewa berkehendak. Namun kekuatan cinta dari Dewa tidak selemah manusia dan makhluk lainnya, dia memang teristimewa. Dewa memberinya kekuatan cinta yang maha dahsyat.

Dia akan mengabdi kepada cintanya.

"Dengar… dia diciptakan untuk mengabdi kepada cinta. Kita hanya diperbolehkan mengawasinya…" lirih sebuah suara dari makhluk berpakaian serba putih dengan sayap yang menyala terang di punggung. Makhluk yang satunya tersenyum menanggapi.

"_Ne, _Heechul _hyung_… aku Choi Siwon bertugas menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin…" balas sosok yang satunya. Sedang yang satu lagi mengangguk dan menghilang segera, Siwon—nama makhluk yang tinggal—melihat tubuh yang masih kaku terbaring di hadapannya. Siap untuk turun ke bumi dan mengabdi kepada manusia terpilih oleh Dewa.

Siwon melirik surat putih di tangannya. Sebuah garis dan takdir untuk Lee Sungmin—manusia teristimewa Dewa.

_Lee Sungmin_

_Mengabdi dengan sebuah cincin bertuliskan nama pasangannya, rela berkorban demi apapun atas nama manusia tersebut. Banyak rintangan yang akan dilaluinya, termasuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi keegoisan sifat manusia yang dipilih oleh Dewa itu. Sungmin bisa kehilangan bahkan nyawa, cinta dan akan ada pihak ketiga kali ini. Dewa memilih satu nama manusia terangkuh di bumi saat ini, ia mempermainkan banyak jiwa yang kehausan kasih sayang seenaknya tanpa perasaan. Menolak Sungmin terus-terusan, sampai cincin yang dianugerahkan lepas dan Dewa memilih untuk membuat manusia itu melepaskan rasa cinta Sungmin yang sudah terkumpul bahkan sebelum ia diturunkan._

Siwon mendesah khawatir, menjadi malaikat penjaga jiwa adalah tugasnya. Ia diciptakan untuk itu, namun entah kenapa rasanya akan terlalu sulit jika jiwa tersebut adalah Sungmin.

Pejuang cinta dan pengabdian cinta sudah ditoreskan dalam nadi Sungmin.

Siwon kalut—ia ragu, jika manusia yang dipilihkan Dewa tidak tepat.

"Tidak… Sungmin terlalu tidak bersalah jatuh cinta pada manusia itu…" lirih Siwon melihat suratan tentang menusia yang ditakdirkan untuk dicintai Sungmin.

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Pewaris Perusahaan Cho Cooperation, jiwa gelap, penuh dengan dendam terhadap wanita, membenci kata cinta dan berniat mempermainkan setiap wanita. Membenci pernikahan dan hal berbau kebahagiaan, ia seolah diciptakan untuk menghancurkan rasa kasih sayang itu sendiri. Terkenal sangat playboy, menjalin hubungan hanya demi menghancurkan harga diri dan mahkota kekasih dalam sekejap sebelum membuang jauh-jauh dan mencari mangsa baru. Ia tidak mengenal cinta. Dewa sengaja memilihnya untuk dicintai Sungmin, agar manusia itu sadar bahwa cinta itu adalah keindahan yang tak ternilai. Walau tetap—saat berliannya akan segera terpetik, Dewa memutuskan untuk mengambilnya kembali… dan saat itulah… sebuah cincin terlepas dan tergantikan dengan cincin yang baru._

_Hari itu—dimana untuk pertama kalinya. Tangisan seorang Cho Kyuhyun keluar—bahkan membuat awan ikut meneteskan air sucinya._

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Saya tidak terbiasa membuat cerita seperti ini, apalagi dalam bentuk FF. Jika kalian berminat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atas prolog ini.**

**Ceritanya akan full dengan kesedihan, dengan perjuangan cinta, keangkuhan. Dengan pemain KyuMin sebagai pemerannya. Mungkin saya tidak begitu tahu karakter keseluruhannya bagaimana, tetapi saya akan mencoba melanjutkan jika diminta.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sebuah Fanfiksi**

**Felicia Ramona**

**.**

**.**

**Magic Ring**

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan sangat saya minta jangan membaca jika kalian tidak suka pemerannya.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya maaf jika EyD salah dan banyak typo, ini un-beta-ed.**

Dewa sudah memutuskan, Lee Sungmin diturunkan untuk mengabdi terhadap keagungan cinta. Cho Kyuhyun—yang mana saat itu tengah sibuk dengan dunianya yang kelam, mencari-cari wanita dengan sesuka hatinya dan mematahkan angan mereka tanpa perasaan.

"Siwon-ah, ingat… kau tidak boleh ikut campur dunia mereka. Jangan pernah menampakkan diri bahkan di depan Sungmin sekalipun, kita hanya penjaga mereka Siwon-ah. Jangan sampai kau dibuang seperti Yesung yang mencintai manusia yang ia jaga sendiri… ingat… dan jangan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin…" ujar Heechul memberi petuah kepada Siwon. Siwon memang baru kali ini menjaga seorang manusia, ini adalah tugas pertamanya, sedangkan Heechul sudah beberapa kali menjaga manusia sehingga ia sudah tahu banyak tentang watak dan kesalahan malaikat penjaga. Seperti Kim Joong Won, atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung yang akhirnya dibuang dari istana Dewa karena ia menampakkan diri di depan manusia yang ia jaga, Ryeowook. Dewa murka dan menghukum Yesung menjadi manusia, dan yang lebih sedihnya, semua ingatannya tentang Ryeowook dihapuskan. Heechul tidak mau Siwon mengalami hal yang sama.

"_Arrasseo_ Heechul _hyung_, aku tidak akan melanggar semua itu…" ucap Siwon.

"Baguslah… dan satu lagi. Apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin, kau tidak berhak melakukan apapun terhadap Kyuhyun. Dia itu adalah manusia yang aku jaga Siwon-ah, aku tahu ini berat dan aku pun tidak menyangka Tuhan menyerahkan anak itu untukku… tapi…" Heechul agak mendesah susah. Kali ini ia diberi tugas yang pelik, menjaga Kyuhyun. Manusia yang sebenarnya sudah tidak disukai Heechul saat ia menjaga salah satu dari kekasih yang pernah dicampakkan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku mengerti semuanya…"

Heechul tersenyum sekilas. " Baiklah, _kajja_. Kita turun ke bumi dan menjaga manusia pilihan Dewa, sampai bertemu nanti Siwon-ah…" Siwon mengangguk hormat, ia perlaha memperhatikan Heechul turun terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia mengikuti dan menuju lokasi dimana Sungmin berada.

**.**

**.**

"Kau jahanam! Kau brengsek! Kau setan Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku Kyu! Apa kau tidak menginginkan anak kita? Dimana semua kata sayang yang selama ini kau umbar, bajingan!" Seorang _yeojya_ dengan wajah merah dan muka basah tengah berdiri dan mengumpat di depan Kyuhyun, yang malah masih asyik bermain billiard bersama teman-temanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh—dengan tatapan dinginnya ia melihat gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah cukup berteriak Jiyoung-ssi?" Tanyanya sambil melempar stik sembarangan.

"Cih! Kau memanggilku Jiyoung-ssi? Kenapa kau begini Kyu! Kau bilang kau cinta padaku! Kenapa kau begini!"

"Dengar _yeojya_ manis, kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mecintai wanita lemah sepertimu, sudah beruntung aku mau membiayai pengguguran kandunganmu itu. Nasibmu lebih baik daripada mereka yang bahkan aku tinggalkan setelah protes ini-itu padaku , kau bahkan tidak aku lempar ke pedalaman hutan seperti nasib sahabatmu, bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah berada dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap miris—sungguh ia sangat enggan menjaga Kyuhyun, ia berpikir makhluk seperti Kyuhyun tidak butuh dijaga dan tidak pantas dijaga sekalipun. Kalau bukan karena Dewa dan karena Sungmin, Heechul tidak akan memenuhi semua ini.

"Apa? Jadi kau yang membuat Hyemin seperti itu? Kau bajingan Kyu!" Ucap Jiyoung berusaha melempar Kyuhyun denga tasnya.

"Ya aku memang! Sekarang pergi dan enyahlah dari apartemenku _yeojya_ menyebalkan!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Seketika, gadis itu menatap tajam dan menuju pintu keluar masih dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oh ya… syukuri saja hidupmu sebelum malam ini _honey_, karena kuyakin kau tahu maksudku…" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Oh Tidak! Jangan bilang dia akan dibunuh seperti yang lainnya… astaga Kyuhyun! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah!" Desis Heechul menatap wajah Kyuhyun, namun beberapa saat kemudia Heechul tercengang. Alisnya berkerut, ia dapat membaca apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. Karena memang, seorang malaikat penjaga dibolehkan mengetahui isi pikiran manusia yang ia jaga.

Heechul dapat memperhatikan semuanya, semua bayangan kelam Kyuhyun dan semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Seluruh gadis, seluruh mayat kaku, seluruh orang-orang lemah yang ia sakiti, seluruh darah dari mangsanya, seluruh isak tangisan, seluruh jeritan kesakitan dan juga seluruh masa lalu yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah seperti ini.

"Ahh… sudah cukup, aku rasa aku terlalu banyak membaca…" lirih Heechul yang merasakan sakit saat ia terlalu lama mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun. "Apapun itu, aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik sikapnya selama ini."

"Hey Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau buang Jiyoung, kau tahu… dia paling cantik di antara semua gadis yang kau tiduri selama ini…" seseorang di antara yang lainnya berseru.

Kyuhyun menatap sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku Hae, aku tidak tertarik dengan seberapa cantik mereka…"

"Haha, dasar kau!"

"Hmm, dengan cara apa omong-omong kau akan menghabisinya kali ini?" Tanya _namja_ satunya melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku rasa jatuh dari apartemen lantai sepuluh akan membuat orang percaya ia bunuh diri bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

"Terserah kau Kyu, aku sudah terlanjur percaya kau mafia dalam bidang ini…" balas _namja_ tadi.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Kalian juga tahu bagaimana aku, kenapa masih mau berteman denganku juga huh?" Canda Kyuhyun sedikit memukul bahu dua sahabatnya itu.

"Haha, karena kami masih mau hidup…" balas Donghae setengah bercanda.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa sebelum kembali bermain dan melupakan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh… kuharap Dewa bisa merubah Kyuhyun melalui Sungmin…" lirih Heechul menatap perih.

"Kyu! Kukira pelayanmu akan datang dan membawa cemilan seperti biasanya! Kemana perginya mereka?" Donghae menyeru.

"Hmm, Han _ahjushi_ sedang aku beri liburan. Dia sudah lama bekerja, aku kasihan makanya aku beri waktu berlibur. Anak-anaknya juga pasti merindukan _appa_ mereka…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, lalu apa kau sudah punya penggantinya?" Kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang pelayan…"

"Dan apa kali ini juga seorang _namja_?"

"Aish… kalian seperti tidak kenal aku saja! Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan _yeojya_, aku membenci mereka! Tentu saja dia _namja_…" ucap Kyuhyun segera.

"Iya aku tahu… aku hanya bercanda…" balas Donghae.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan datang…" lirih Kyuhyun.

_Tok… tok... tok.._

Seorang _namja_ masuk, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_… Lee Sungmin _imnida_, pelayan baru di keluarga Cho…" ucap _namja_ itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatap serius. Wajah putih itu, senyum manis, gigi kelinci, dengan tatanan rambut panjang acakkan membuat Sungmin sekilas terlihat seperti _yeojya_.

"Kurasa aku meminta seorang _namja_…" ucap Kyuhyun menatap berang, ia mendekati Sungmin.

"Kau seorang _yeojya_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia selalu akan berskap dingin kepada _yeojya-yeojya_, dan berpura-pura manis jika ingin menghancurkan hidup gadis yang ia inginkan.

"Aku _namja_, Kyuhyun-ssi… dan aku mencintaimu…"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun melebar drastis, Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghentikan permainan mereka. Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah tercengang semakin menatap heran.

"Demi Tuhan! Dimana Siwon sekarang?" Kesal Heechul yang tak kunjung melihat adanya Siwon.

"A—apa kau bilang?" Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku Sungmin, pelayang barumu, seorang _namja_ dan aku men—" seketika mulut Sungmin tertutup, sebelum ia tersenyum lagi. "Maksudku, aku melayanimu Tuan muda Cho…" ralat Sungmin segera. Heechul mendesah lega melihat Siwon datang tergesa dan membuat Sungmin berkata dengan benar. Sungmin memang bukan manusia seperti kelihatannya, otak dan pikirannya seutuhnya masih dipengaruhi Siwon, ia belum tahu apa-apa dan itu sebabnya Heechul sungguh khawatir jika Siwon melakukan kesalahan.

"Oh… begitu… ya sudah, silahkan duduk dulu Sungmin. Aku akan menjelaskan—"

CUP

Pletak! Dan saat Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun maka sebuah jitakkan keras mengenai kepala Siwon dari Heechul.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIWON!"

"_Mianhae hyung_, aku masih susah mengatur perintah diriku sendiri…" jawab Siwon tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakuk—"

HUG

Dan kali ini Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun seerat mungkin.

"SIWON-AH!"

**To Be Continued**

**Terimaksih untuk memintaku melanjutkan fanfiksi ini, tapi maaf untuk sebuah komen dari WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK, aku hanya membuat sebuah fanfiksi yang menurutku tidak sampah, setidaknya aku tidak menulis dengan bahasa alay, EyD yang aku buat setahuku tidak banyak ada kesalahan, dan aku juga sudah terbiasa menulis untuk sebuah majalah di bagian cerpen. Maaf sebelumnya, dari mana Anda mengatakan ini sampah? Jika masalah pemain yang Anda bicarakan, sudah jelas saya membuat di summary ini KyuMin, kenapa masih tetap dibaca? Setahu saya jika Anda bukan seorang KyuMin shipper, seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot membaca ff KyuMin. Itu merugikan diri Anda sendiri bukan?**

**Hmm, ya sudahlah… saya anggap Anda tidak punya stok ff WonKyu sehingga mau membaca FF lain.**

**Untuk yang lainnya yang memberi respon baik, terimakasih, ini adalah Part 1 nya.**

**Felicia Ramona**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic Ring Bagian 2**

**Oleh**

**Felicia Ramona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul mendelik hebat, Siwon hanya memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa. Dua malaikat penjaga itu saling bertukar pandang dengan artian tertentu.

"Apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun agak tercengang mendapati sebuah pelukan dari calon pelayannya itu.

"Siwon! Lakukan sesuatu! Kau tahu dia belum bisa apa-apa! Dan kendalikan seluruh kekuatanmu Siwon-ah… atau kau bisa membuat Dewa murka!" Teriak Heechul mulai tak sabaran, ia sebenarnya bisa saja membuat Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin kekasihnya sekarang juga—namun itu adalah larangan dan Heechul takut jika ia yang disalahkan atas semua itu.

"I-iya _hyung_, aku sedang mencoba…" lirih Siwon mengatur nafasnya sesaat, ia memfokuskan pikirannya sehingga Sungmin bisa ia kendalikan tanpa lepas arah.

"Maaf Tuan Muda… tadi saya terlalu senang," Sungmin melepas pelukan dadakannya segera dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar segera mengangguk canggung.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Sekarang duduklah…" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuruti, ia yang dengan mata masih menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun menyimak setiap perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tampan, Tuan Muda Cho…" ucap Sungmin tulus. Sekali lagi—Kyuhyun tercengang. Duo Hae dan Hyuk semakin susah menahan tawa mereka. Entahlah… sepertinya dua sahabat Kyuhyun itu merasa Kyuhyun begitu kikuk mendapati _namja_ tiba-tiba begitu agresif dan memuji dirinya. Donghae sangat tahu, Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa berkutik jika berhadapan dengan siapapun yang memujinya kecuali wanita. Kyuhyun memang brengsek dan bajingan, Hyukkie bahkan juga sudah hapal itu. Namun jika melihat betapa kagetnya wajah Kyuhyun menghadapi seorang _namja_ yang baru ia kenal, kenyataan itu membuat Hae dan Hyuk tak kuasa menahan tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendengar kikikkan suara Donghae yang tertahan, mata legamnya segera menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kesal Kyuhyun sebelum mataya terfokus kembali melihat Sungmin.

"Dengar, terimakasih sudah mengatakan aku tampan. Jadi… bisakah kita langsung ke intinya?" Ucap Kyuhyun antisipasi, sebelum saja Sungmin bersikap aneh dan tak terduga lagi.

Gigi kelinci Sungmin keluar, bibirnya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun bernafas lega, mata dinginnya kembali terlihat.

"Sebelumnya kau harus tahu siapa aku Sungmin, aku tidak akan memberitahu. Kau cari tahu sendiri atau tanya kepada seluruh pelayan di rumah ini, dan kau di rumah ini hanya khusus melayani aku. Pekerjaan yang lainnya sudah ada yang megurus. Apapun yang kau lakukan adalah titahku, Sungmin. Kau tidak kuijinkan membatah, menginterupsi, atau menasihati. Aku tidak butuh itu semua, lagipula kukira kau lebih muda dariku. Kau tidak pantas menasihatiku, berapa umurmu?"

Mata Sungmin berkedip, ia tidak mendapat sinyal dari Siwon. Sungmin masih diam.

"Siwon-ah!" Panggil Heechul membaca yang tidak beres dengan Siwon.

"_Mian, hyung_!"

"Sembilan belas tahun," jawab Sungmin setelah sekitar beberapa menit lamanya.

"Apa? Kau lebih tua dariku? Oh… kalau begitu aku rasa aku bisa mendengar nasihatmu lain kali. Dan ah… kau wajib tahu aku mempunyai dua sahabat," ia berheti sebentar dan membiarkan mata Sungmin menangkap dua _namja_ yang tengah bermain billiard. "Yang lebih kurus bernama Lee Hyukjae, dan yang satunya bernama Lee Donghae…"

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk sekilas.

Dongahe tersenyum dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Mereka itu ada—"

"Mereka sangat serasi sekali… apa mereka pacaran?"

PLAK

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Heechul mendelik hebat pada Siwon. "Kendalikan dirimu, Siwon-ah!"

**.**

**.**

"Seorang gadis bernama Han Jiyoung ditemukan tewas setelah meloncat dari lantai sepuluh apartemennya, gadis yang diketahui tengah hamil tersebut diduga bunuh diri karena depresi atas kehamilannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia terbunuh atau semacamnya, tim medis bisa memastikan tulang lehernya yang patah penyebab utama jantungnya berhenti berdetak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, ia sudah berhasil menjatuhkan satu orang lagi. Masuk ke dalam puluhan korban tahun ini, seringaiannya semakin melebar mengetahui betapa mulusnya pembunuhan terhadap _yeojya_ bernama Jiyoung itu.

"Semua berjalan mudah, sampai akhirnya aku menghabisi Ahn Sunhye…" lirihnya sebelum menyesap kopi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus.

Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya brengsek dan berandalan, mungkin ia memang penjahat wanita. Menidurinya seenaknya dan membunuh dengan sadis. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun hanya berlaku demikian pada _yeojya_ selain dari itu semua, seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhati putih. Siapa sangka Kyuhyun memiliki tiga rumah anak tanpa orang tua dengan pendana utama dirinya, Kyuhyun membiayai sebuah sekolah khusus kedokteran bagi anak kurang mampu, dan jangan lupakan sumbangan rutin Cho Kyuhyun untuk semua staff, pegawai dan karyawan di Perusahaan Cho. Walau bukan atas nama dirinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya begitu sebuah suara langkah masuk, Lee Sungmin—pelayan barunya telah menampakkan diri bersama sebuah troli besar berisikan sarapan pagi dan segala kebutuhan pagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan meletakkan semangkuk sereal coklat kesukaan Kyuhyun di atas meja makan kecil yang bisa dilipat. Kyuhyun menunggu sampai Sungmin selesai menuangkan susu cair vanilla ke dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Silahkan menikmati Tuan Muda Cho…" ucap Sungmin setelah selesai.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin… kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja jika kau mau. Dan oh iya, setelah ini aku butuh kau mengambil sebuah buku tebal di gudang…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mulai mengunyah sarapannya.

Sungmin menatap bingung.

"Gudang? Buku Tebal?" Ulangnya ragu—Sungmin belum sempat mempelajari seluk beluk ruangan di rumah atau lebih tepatnya istana Kyuhyun.

"Ah… itu yang berada di tangga bagian bawah. Kau tinggal cari buku seperti kamus berwarna hitam, aku membutuhkanya sekarang."

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-_ssi_…" lirih Sungmin bersiap keluar kamar. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama seluruh gerak-gerik Sungmin, mulai dari wajah putih mulusnya, jemari lentiknya, senyum manisnya, sampai kulit kaki Sungmin yang mulus tanpa rambut sedikitpun.

"Eng—Sungmin… apa kau yakin kau seorang _namja_?"

"_Ne,_ Kyuhyun… aku seorang _namja_. Dewa sengaja menciptakanku dalam wujud _namja_ karena kau alergi dengan _yeojya_. Dewa tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan…" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap dengan mata membelalak.

Dewa?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya susah, mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tabu di telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, sesaat ia mengira Sungmin bercanda.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, matanya menerawang bebas. Dan dalam kediaman itu Heechul yang baru saja telah—sekali lagi—menjitak kepala Siwon mendengus pasrah, tugasnya kali ini bertambah rumit dengan adanya Siwon. Malaikat penjaga yang baru perama bertugas itu sangatlah ceroboh dan kikuk, sebenarnya Dewa memilih Siwon juga tanpa alasan, Siwon adalah calon malaikat penjaga terhebat di masanya, bisa menghapal mantera dengan cepat, dapat mengendalikan sesuatu dengan mudah. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Dewa berani mengambil resiko menjagakan Sungmin kepada seorang malaikat baru seperti Siwon.

Dan nampaknya ada kekeliruan di sini, Dewa tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Atau perasaan Heechul saja yang mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk jika Siwon terus lengah?

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku. Aku hanya gugup, kau tahu—selama aku belajar tidak ada sejarahnya kisah cinta sesama _namja_. Ini membuat logikaku menolak, makanya aku menjadi kikuk. Lagipula, kenapa Dewa menciptakan Sungmin dengan ingatan kosong dan berwajah sempurna seperti _yeojya_ begitu?" Ucap Siwon sebelum memfokuskan pemikiranya. Heechul menahan amarah.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Hanya sebuah novel yang aku baca tadi, ada dialog mengenai hal itu…" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap serius.

"Kau membaca novel?"

"_Ne,_ aku membaca novel."

Heechul mendesah lega setelah membaca pikiran Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali normal.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau boleh meminjam punyaku lain kali Min. Sekarang carikan buku yang kumaksud," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk setuju, _namja_ yang berparas indah itu berjalan agak tertatih melewati tangga, kakinya belum seutuhnya terbiasa berjalan, Sungmin benar-benar seperti bayi yang belum bisa apa-apa. Siwon segera mengikuti Sungmin, meninggalkan Heechul yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, lihatlah dia. Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini…" lirih Heechul memperhatikan seksama manusia jagaannya yang tengah duduk diam menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar takut jika saja Sungmin gagal dan Kyuhyun semakin parah…" sambung malaikat cantik itu. Heechul sangat paham sekarang jalan hidup Kyuhyun, setelah bertahun menjaga manusia, mengenal Kyuhyun dari manusia yang ia jaga sebelumnya, dan sekarang mengetahui sisi sebenarnya Kyuhyun setelah menjadi malaikat si mausia itu sendiri membuat Heechul sedikit menarik ucapannya mengenai Kyuhyun terdahulu. Kyuhyun memang mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat, namun tetap saja salah. Heechul memang belum berani mengorek kehidupan Kyuhyun lebih jauh, biar waktu saja yang membuat ia perlahan tahu persis. Dan biar waktu saja yang membuat Heechul mengetahui siapa Ahn Sunhye itu sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun yang masih menanti kehadiran Sungmin lalu beralih menuju meja belajarnya—ia masih sekolah, Kyuhyun tentu saja masih sangat muda, hanya kelakuannya saja ke wanita yang membuat ia terlihat dewasa. Dan _well_, mengenai wanita. Kyuhyun adalah rajanya, pemuda tampan itu bahkan hapal luar kepala mengenai watak, sikap, jenis, dan kualitas _yeojya_. Entah darimana ia mempelajari, yang jelas ada daya tarik pula dari dirinya yang membuat _yeojya_ akan dengan mudah ia taklukan meski para wanita tersebut sudah tahu bagaimaa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bullpen, mencoret sehelai kertas setelah ia kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"Song Ahra adalah target berikutnya, anak tunggal perusahaan Song. Ibunya pelacur kelas kakap, cih! Sama saja seperti anaknya, ini target mudah. Ahra masih tujuh belas tahun, sangat mudah ditaklukan. Aku tidak butuh mencicipi tubuhnya, aku tidak sudi, biar aku serahkan pada preman jalanan yang haus tubuh perempuan dan bayar mereka untuk membunuh orang ini…" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul merencanakan korban selanjutnya. Sepertinya menghancurkan seorang _yeojya_ adalah _passion _tersendiri untuk pemuda Cho tersebut.

"Kau memang bajingan, Cho Kyuhyun…" desah Heechul malas.

Mata Heechul lalu kembali bersemangat melihat Sungmin sudah masuk ruangan membawa sebuah buku tebal.

"Ini Kyu, aku sudah menemukannya…" ucap Sungmin linglung, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di atas kepalanya. Sungmin juga merasakan banyak yang menempel di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang menyaksika menjadi terheran sekaligus terkikik, Sungmin tampak persis seperti orang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun berdiri, ia mengambil buku yang ia maksud lalu mengambil seekor laba-laba dari kepala Sungmin.

"Ini laba-laba, kau tidak merasakannya?" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin diam mengangguk. Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dari beberapa sarang laba-laba yang menempel. Mulai dari tangan, punggung, sampai ke wajah sempurna itu.

"Kau tahu… wajahmu terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran _namja_. Awas saja jika kau seorang _yeojya_, Min. Aku bisa membunuhmu…" ucap Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin.

"Aku _namja_, Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu ragu? Apa kau butuh bukti?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, ia hanya menggeleng-geleng dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil membuka buku hitam legam setebal enam senti itu.

Kyuhyun meraih bullpen dan menggoreskan sebuah nama di pertengahan buku itu.

"Sudah korban ke seratus dua puluh tiga, aish… aku butuh seratus korban lagi hingga buku ini penuh…" ucap Kyuhyun mendesah berat.

"Korban?" Sungmin yang penasaran langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan melirik isi buku ini semangat.

"Han Jiyoung. Delapan belas tahun, bunuh diri?" Eja Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun seolah minta penjelasan.

"Mereka korbanku, Min. Kau harus tahu hal terpenting dari aku, aku penjahat wanita dan suatu saat akan aku jelaskan kenapa. Tapi itu hanya berlaku pada wanita, aku membenci mereka…"

"Oh… aku paham. Kyu membenci wanita, untunglah aku _namja_ jadi Kyu tidak bisa membenciku. Kyu akan menyukaiku…"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menyerngit heran, Sungmin sangat gemar mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum singkat dan menatap wajah sempurna Sungmin dalam diam. Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Heechul dan Siwon yang menyaksikan semua itu bersiap, mereka akan menghilang jika melihat sesuatu yang di luar batas jangkauan mereka.

Dan Kyuhyun berhenti saat jarak mereka sangat dekat. "Kau lucu…" ucap Kyuhyun. Dan dua malaikat yang tidak jadi menghindar itu menghela nafas lega. Hechul baru saja ingin berbicara sebelum ia menyadari ada makhluk sebangsa mereka mendekat dan ikut berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kibum-ah? Kenapa kau ke bumi?" Ucap Heechul tak percaya melihat Kibum—nama malaikat yang dikenal Heechul tersebut. Kibum tersenyum, ia membungkuk hormat pada Heechul lalu berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Siwon-_ssi_, Dewa memanggilmu ke istana. Ada hal penting yang ingin Dewa sampaikan, Heechul _hyung_…" Kibum lalu berbalik ke arah Heechul lagi. "…Dewa juga memanggilmu untuk hadir bersama Siwon-_ssi_."

"Ah, terimakasih informasinya, Kibum-ah…" ucap Heechul. Kibum lalu kembali pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Siwon di kamar Kyuhyun.

"D—dia, siapa?" Ucap Siwon akhirnya berbicara. Heechul tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis. Dia itu Kibum, malaikat istana, dia adalah salah satu kepercayaan Dewa karena kepintarannya. Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Goda Heechul.

"A—apa? Tidak! Aku hanya heran ada malaikat seperti dia…" elak Siwon lalu memilih mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbag mendahului Heechul. Heechul tersenyum sebentar, ia menatap sosok Siwon yang berusaha terbang mencapai Kibum.

"Huh… andaikan Hangeng itu malaikat, pasti aku akan bersamanya di istana sekarang… Ah…" desah Heechul merasakan beberapa kenagan kelam dahulu. Mata bulatnya lalu melirik sosok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih duduk di ranjang, dimana Kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang beberapa nama di buku tebal yang merupakan daftar korbannya.

"Kuharap Dewa tidak memanggilku karena mereka…" ucap Heechul berat. Malaikat cantik itu lalu berdiri di luar balkon dan menyusul dua malaikat lainnya menuju Dewa.

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Dewa ingin mengubah rencana?" Mata Heechul yang sedari tadi sudah memanas semakin melebar. Ia dan Siwon baru saja diberi arahan dari Dewa untuk merubah alur segalanya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, _hyung_…" ucap Siwon menunduk.

"Apa yang Dewa maksud dengan melenyapkan Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya? Apa maksudnya Dewa ingin menghukum Kyuhyun dengan mengambil jiwa Sungmin? Lalu apa yang akan didapat Kyuhyun? Dia akan hancur? Apa maksudnya ini semua?" Heechul menggeleng-geleng tak percaya dengan rencana terbaru itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… kita saksikan sampai kapan Dewa bertahan dengan keputusan ini…" ujar Heechul akhirnya kembali turun ke bumi. Siwon dalam diam mengikuti.

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf sangat lama, saya harus mengurus beberapa cerpen yang saya ajukan untuk majalah-majalah.**

**Maaf atas typo, saya tidak membaca ulang.**

**Semoga terhibur dan saya menantikan komentar kalian.**


End file.
